


Our little gift

by Candy1



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime), Violet Evergarden - Fandom, ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン - 暁佳奈 | Violet Evergarden - Akatsuki Kana
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Gilbert Bougainvillea - Freeform, Giolet, Reveal, Romance, Surprises, Violet Evergarden - Freeform, baby's reveal, pregnant violet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy1/pseuds/Candy1
Summary: Since the last ball at the military academy they attended, Gilbert has noticed that Violet was strange. He decided to comply with her request to go to the beach where they met again because she had something very important to tell him.
Relationships: Gilbert Bougainvillea & Violet Evergarden, Gilbert Bougainvillea/Violet Evergarden
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Our little gift

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nosso pequeno presente](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/669535) by _SourCandy. 



As the car jolted along the paved road, Violet took the opportunity to admire the landscape of the place. That smell was nostalgic for her and reminded her of an important moment: the day when she finally found her great love again. Gilbert noticed that his wife was airborne and decided to bring her back to reality.

"Is everything okay, Violet?"

"Yes! This place brings me many memories!"

"That's true. Here is where our lives come together."

"And I've been very happy ever since!"

"Me too, Violet."

Soon they arrived at a beach house and after removing their luggage, they went for a walk on the sand.

"Well, Violet, here we are!" said Gilbert

"Thank you, Gilbert! I'm happy to be able to come back here!"

"And my surprise? When are you going to tell me the news?" He asked.

"It won't be long. Have a little patience! You'll soon find out!" she smiled.

"Okay. In the meantime, shall we enjoy this sunny day and take a dip?"

"Yes! Looks good!" she said.

After bathing in the sea, they returned home and had a nice lunch. Gilbert soon fell asleep and Violet took the opportunity to organize her surprise. After spreading everything in the planned locations, she stood outside the room, waiting for the first sign that Gilbert had awakened. He woke up an hour later and as soon as she noticed his movement, she quickly went downstairs and went to the place where she would wait for him.

When Gilbert woke up, he found a letter on the bed.

"What will that be?" He took it and opened it.

_"Dear Gilbert. I decided to prepare a little surprise. In each of the letters, there will be a hint about something that is hidden around the house. You start your search in the library, near the typewriter."_

Gilbert smiled and decided to join in the fun. He got up, went to the library. He found the first envelope.

_"It can cause pain sometimes, but it also brings happiness. Look in the kitchen, next to the cookie jar."_

"Uh? What does that mean?" he was thoughtful for a while and decided to go to the kitchen and opened the second letter.

_"It's sweet, but he can also taste bitter. Look around the room, on top of the piano."_

As instructed, Gilbert went into the living room, took the next envelope.

_"It can be as calm as a love song or as intense as songs that speak of sadness. Go to the bathroom, over the sink."_

Already anxious, Gilbert quickly went up the stairs and found the next envelope.

" _It can be hot or cold, it depends on the intensity that the heart warms up. Go back to our room and take the last envelope, in front of our wedding photo."_

Gilbert went to the bedroom and found the envelope. When he opened it, there was a key inside. He read the instructions:

_"It's called love. So nuanced, sometimes defiant, in other welcoming moments. And love also bears fruit, spreads, reproduces. Bring the key and find me in front of the sea. I have something to reveal to you. "_

Gilbert took the key, quickly descended the stairs, and ran to the beach. He caught sight of Violet, approached her quickly, and noticed that she had a chest in her hands.

"Violet?"

" The surprise is inside. Just open it!" She smiled.

"Wow! I am extremely curious now! Allow me, Violet." He put the key in the chest, unlocked it and there were two things inside it. "A child's bootie?"

Gilbert's eyes widened and Violet started to cry. He took a small piece of paper and read it:

_"And the proof of our love is on the way. I'm pregnant, Gilbert."_

"What?" Gilbert looked disoriented. He looked at the paper, the shoe and put his hands on his head. "Really? Violet, is it true?"

"Yes, Gilbert! We are going to have a child!"

He was very touched and hugged her tightly, while some tears were streaming down their faces. He put his hands on her face and smoothed it out.

"I love you, Violet. I feel happier every day by your side. I will love this child with all my heart and we will be happy. I promise."

"I love you too, Gilbert."

"I think it was a great option to choose this place to tell about it. This beach holds many emotions." Said Gilbert.

"It's true. I chose this place to reveal it because it was on this beach that our love came true. I imagined that the most real proof of our love should also follow the same path."

"You did very well, Violet! It was a beautiful surprise!" He said, overcome with emotion.

After a new kiss, they returned home and decided to tell their friends about the gift they would receive in their lives soon.


End file.
